


Usami's Monster

by rosesweetchild



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Based on Gravity Falls - What was the one thing I asked you not to do, Committed Relationship, Dedicated to LilyUnova, Fluff, Haruhiko is devoted to his boyfriend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesweetchild/pseuds/rosesweetchild
Summary: Usami Haruhiko, a hard working scientist, just wants to create a labor saving device for his boyfriend Misaki.
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Haruhiko
Kudos: 4





	Usami's Monster

Haruhiko stood in his laboratory feeling more confident than ever before, He had finally made the breakthrough he’d been hoping for. After months of hard work his helper robot was complete. This would make Misaki’s life one hundred times easier, no one thousand times easier! 

As he gingerly added the animating fuel to his creation, he smiled. Now he just had to place the new robot by Misaki’s side of the bed and wait to see Misaki’s expression the next morning. 

He looked at his watch and frowned. 4:30 a.m.? How did that happen? Good thing he made his own hours because he needed sleep and a lot of it. 

Misaki looked so peaceful. Who’d have thought they’d ever date when they first met. That phone call from Akihiko who always seemed to remember his phone number when he needed a favor. He had promised his boyfriend he’d tutor his kid brother and now wanted to get him to do it. 

“Please, Haru.” 

“Why did you say you could do it if you couldn’t?” 

“it’s Takahiro. You don’t know how protective he is of his brother. I couldn’t’ say no, and if I don’t finish my deadlines, I’m finished.” 

“Since when do you care about deadlines?” 

“Now. I care about them, now. Also, you’re much better with math and science than I am.” 

Haruhiko sighed. Trust Akihiko to try and flatter him into doing it, but he was correct. And he had more time than Akihiko did as well. He sighed and agreed to tutor the Takahashi boy. 

At first Misaki had been annoying and so LOUD. He idn’t seem to know what he was doing at all in his practice exams, but the more he worked with him, the more he grew on him. To his credit, Misaki had an excellent work ethic and didn’t give up. After Misaki got into Mitsuhashi University they stayed friends and slowly but surely that evolved into something more. Between Haruhiko’s social awkwardness and Misaki’s internalized homophobia it had been difficult and their age limit sometimes made Haruhiko anxious but five years later they were still happy and content living together. Misaki was working full-time as a caterer and Haruhiko worked as chemist and researcher for his father’s company, Usami Group. 

Haruhiko fell into a deep sleep.

*******

“Haru, stop touching my hair,” Misaki complained the next morning in his half-awake state.

“MISAKI,” something strangely mechanical yelled in Misaki’s ear. 

Misaki opened his eyes to see some sort of robot looking down at him. He had to be at least 190 cm tall and had a strange glint in its eyes. Misaki shrieked then turned to look at Haruhiko who looked like he was having a wonderful dream. Misaki grimaced. He couldn’t wake him up. He had been working so hard lately. He’d just have to deal with this himself. 

“Uh, Mr. Robot? Can we be quieter?” 

“MISAKI! I LOVE YOU!!!! MISAKI!!!!!” Misaki had just enough time to jump out of the way before the robot crunched him in a hug. How was Haruhiko sleeping through this?

Okay, okay, something had to calm this thing down. Maybe if he treated him like a dog? That had worked well for that other invention Haruhiko had made for him, a mechanical dog, because Misaki said he needed an incentive to get exercise. He had gotten his exercise. Running away from the thing because it had gotten out of control and who makes a mechanical dog with sharp teeth anyway??

Misaki ran out of the bedroom and, luckily, the robot followed him. 

“MISAKI!!!! BREAKFAST, MISAKI! BREAKFAST!” 

Misaki started his way to the kitchen only to slip on something slimy. Great. Egg yolk was now on the bottom of his foot. Then he almost shrieked again when he noticed the disaster that was the kitchen. The sink full of dishes, the plate of something unidentifiable on the counter. Broken glass on the floor. This robot was a worse cook than Takahiro’s boyfriend and that man should be banned from cooking anything aside from Cup Noodles.

“MISAKI HAPPY?” 

No. Misaki was not happy! 

“Uh… I… uh… what’s your name?” 

“ROBOT”

“Oh. Got it.” 

“ROBOT LOVES MISAKI.” 

“Oh. That’s so… nice. Next time let me make breakfast, although I appreciate your help.” 

“MISAKI NOT LIKE ROBOT FOOD?” How did the robot manage to look pouty and also strangely Haruhiko like? 

“It’s not that. I’m a picky eater.” 

“OKAY. NOW ROBOT CLEANS.” 

“ROBOT CREATED FRIENDS FOR MISAKI. TO HELP CLEAN.” 

Misaki started panicking. If this robot cleaned the way they cooked, they were in serious trouble. Not just Haruhiko and him but the entire apartment building! This was all Haruhiko’s fault! He was always tinkering and doing things and half the time something blew up! 

Wait. What had ROBOT said about friends?

That’s when he saw the mini bots who were hard workers. At tearing off the paint on the living room walls. Each of them had chosen a section of wall and were noisily destroying it. It almost sounded like they were chewing it. 

This had to be a dream. Misaki just needed to close his eyes for a bit and he’d wake up. He closed his eyes firmly and then opened them and there was not a huge robot dumping buckets of water on the floor. He opened his eyes just in time to feel cold water hit his socks. 

Misaki screamed again.

“ROBOT, STOP!” 

“MISAKI NOT HAPPY?”

“Misaki not happy! I mean no, I’m not happy! Please stop dumping water on the floor and get your friends to stop wrecking the walls!” 

“ROBOT DO THAT!” 

“Great! How about I teach you how to cook and clean? After he got rid of all the water and called a contractor to fix the wall. 

“ROBOT LOVES MISAKI!” 

“Oh. That’s so nice, Robot.” 

Too bad love didn’t fix walls. 

“ROBOT LOVES MISAKI BECAUSE HARU LOVES MISAKI.” 

Misaki eyes started to water. What was that? 

“That’s sweet, Robot. Just from now on don’t do anything until you ask me first, okay?” 

“ROGER THAT!” 

Robot saluted Misaki before saying something in machine language to the mini bots who stopped wrecking the walls and formed a circle around their creator. 

As Misaki kept dumping towels on the floor and his feet felt cold his heart felt warm. Maybe he should tell Haru what he felt about the indirect confession sent through ROBOT. After he had strong words with him about his creative endeavors.

*******

“What’s the one thing I tell you not to do, Haruhiko?”

“Don’t create destructive things.” 

“And what did you do, Haru?” 

“Created a destroyer robot. But it was supposed to be a helper for you! You work so hard and then after working long hours you cook and clean for us.” 

“Yes, because the alternative is you cooking and cleaning, and I think we know how bad that would be.” 

“Yeah. My mother tried her best, but Akihiko and I were hopeless. She never stopped trying though and I do make excellent porridge. You even said.” 

“Your mother has to be the most patient woman who ever lived.” Not only taking in her ex lover’s kid after he and his wife died in an airplane crash but trying to raise them to be functional adults. 

“That’s true. And you’re the most wonderful man and I just want you to be happy.” 

“I am happy. And you’re right. I’m trying to do much. I don’t like causing people trouble, but maybe it’s time we called a cleaning agency.” 

“Are you sure?”

“I am. I was being stubborn last time you asked. I need the help. I… uh… thank you, Haru.” Argh. He just messed up the perfect time to say I love you!

“There’s nothing I wouldn't do for you, you know?” 

“I know.” _Okay okay. NOW!_

“I love you, Haru.” 

Haruhiko just smiled, wrapped his arms around him and squeezed. A moment later Misaki heard a mumbled “I love you too.” 

So, what if his boyfriend’s inventions sometimes didn’t work out the way he wanted. Misaki was the luckiest man who lived.


End file.
